Kabuterimon
Kabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the |甲虫|Kabutomushi}}. Among newly discovered Digimon, it is a fairly unique Insectoid Digimon. The details of how it digivolved into an insect Type are unclear, but it has both ant-like power and the flawless defensive ability possessed by a beetle. Its personality is the epitome of an insect's, and because it only possesses the instincts for survival, it has no intelligence or anything similar. It swoops down on hostile Virus Digimon without mercy. Its head has been metallized, and boasts the defense of an iron wall.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/kabuterimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Kabuterimon] Before Kunemon's discovery, Kabuterimon was thought to be the only existing Insectoid Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/kunemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Kunemon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 The helmet of a separate Kabuterimon was used by the Digimon Emperor in the creation of . Digimon Frontier Kabuterimon is one of the Digimon who captured the mass-murderer in the past. Digimon Fusion During the battle with in the Human World, a Kabuterimon is among the many Digimon Mikey Kudo summons from the to form . Digimon World Kabuterimon, as recruitable digimon can be found in Beetle Land. When he joins the city, he boost the effect of File City training area sligthly. The player can obtain Kabuterimon with either Biyomon or Kunemon, though the player has a better chance with the latter. Digimon World 2 Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue). His speciality is Nature and his special attack is Electro Shocker, which can lowers opponents attack. Digimon World 3 Kabuterimon can be obtained by leveling Stingmon to level 40 or 50, depending on the starter Digimon. It is involved in obtaining GranKuwagamon, in which it must reach level 40 along with Imperialdramon to obtain the Digivolution. Kabuterimon is also a green Champion card, whose stats are 14/16. It obtains its finisher, Electro Shocker, at level 50. Digimon Digital Card Battle A real Kabuterimon appears as an opponent in Wiseman Tower, after defeating Togemon. He uses the "Anti-A Deck". The Kabuterimon card is #086 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 950 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Electro Shocker": inflicts 550 damage. * "Big Horn": inflicts 360 damage. * "Quick Thrust": inflicts 0 damage, and counters opponent's attack. It has no support effect. Digimon World DS Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon, and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Red). Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kabuterimon is #092 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind. Its basic stats are 168 HP, 161 MP, 106 Attack, 102 Defense, 64 Spirit, 81 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Thunder Sign 3 traits. Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue) or MegaKabuterimon (Red). In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kabuterimon, the Digimon must be at least level 21, with 410 Insect/Plant experience. Kabuterimon can DNA Digivolve to Kimeramon with Devimon. Kabuterimon can be hatched from the Insect DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kabuterimon is #070, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Guard and Bug Glasses traits. It dwells in the Login Mountain. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve into MegaKabuterimon (Red) or Kimeramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Kabuterimon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% Friendship, but only once you have revived Kabuterimon. Attacks *'Electro Shocker' (Mega Blaster): Fires an electrical ball at enemies. *'Beetle Horn Attack' (Beetle Horn): Charges his horn with electricity, and attacks enemies with it. *'Electric Storm': Charges his body and arms with electricity, then flies around with the electricity attacking nearby opponents. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon